Bed time routine
by Genie101
Summary: It seems three year old Ponyboy Doesn’t want to go to sleep ,like his brothers want him to.


"No!" Pony snapped lowly his tiny arms folded over his three year old body in a huff. "Listen here young man when I tell you it's bedtime. It's bedtime." Darry said firmly. "I'm not tired!" Pony whined pouting his lip. "Ponyboy just go to bed." Darry said rubbing his temple some. "No! Soda gets to stay up." Pony complained making Darry inwardly groan. "He's a lot older than you little buddy now off you go." Darry said gently giving Ponyboy a gentle nudge.

"But it's not fair Soda gets to stay up. Can't I stay up too. Please! Please! Please!" Pony begged his brother hugging his legs some. "No Ponyboy get to bed. You need your sleep." Darry said picking him up and walking him down to his bedroom. "Down we go." Darry said dropping pony on his bed with a thump. "No! I don't wanna sleep!" Pony complained as Darry tucked him in. Pony snorted ,sitting up. He got up on his bed suddenly and began bouncing on it hard. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis. You knock that off right now young man." Darry said having not even got half down the hallway, before pony started bouncing on his bed.

"No!" Pony said sticking his tongue out and jumping more so. "Young man you have to the count of three to knock it off for a get the belt." Darry said seriously.

"One….two….." Darry began and Ponyboy kept jumping. "Two and a half." Pony stopped folding his arms over his chest tightly. "Not Fair Soda gets to stay up. So do you. Why can't I stay up too?" Pony said and then asked glaring at Darry as best he could. "Because we aren't three years old." Darry said helping pony back under his covers. "Can't I stay up with you guys. Please Darry. Pretty please." Pony saud pouting his lip some.

"The answer is still no Ponyboy." Darry said lowly flicking his lights off again. "But Darry…" Pony pleaded. "No means no Ponyboy Michael. Now get some sleep." Darry practically begged his brother. Pony snorted some turning from the door in a huff. Darry shook his head some shutting the door. "He asleep?" Soda asked seeing the look in Darry's eyes.

Before Darry could answer him he heard a door open and soft feet sneak their way down the hallway. "That answer your question." Darry said rubbing his temple some. Soda snickered some shaking his head. "Honey you need to go to bed." Soda said gently to Ponyboy who was right by the couch. "No! I wanna stay up too!" He complained stomping his foot down hard and huffing. "Ponyboy come on. You need to sleep." Soda said picking Ponyboy up.

"No! I wanna stay up. I wanna stay up!" Pony complained lightly hitting soda's chest semi hard. "Ponyboy stop that. You need to get some sleep." Soda said dropping him down at his doorway. "Go on then get in bed." Soda said pointing to his bed sternly. "No!" Ponyboy snapped glaring at him. "Ponyboy!" Soda said lowly to him. "No! No! No! No!" Pony shouted louder and louder. "Honey please. You need to get some sleep." Soda begged his brother softly.

"No! I wanna stay up!" Pony snapped angrily. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I won't tell ya again. Get in bed this instant young man before I go get the belt and ran the Hyde of yours." Soda said lowly making Ponyboy swallow some. "But soda….." He said softly rocking on his feet some. "But nothing. Now get in bed." Soda said sternly.

"Meanie!" Pony said angrily getting in bed as told to. "Goodnight Ponyboy." Soda said gently getting a grumble in reply. Soda back out of the room shutting the door quickly. "I swear that boy is already giving both us grey hairs and he hasn't even hit puberty yet." Soda said flopping down on the couch down right exhausted. "Tell me about it." Darry added flipping over to the twilight zone. Ponyboy pouted sitting up in bed still wide awake. "I don't wanna sleep." He mumbled getting out of bed and sneaking over to his doorway. He slowly opened the door listening down the hallway.

"Ponyboy michael you better not be thinking of sneaking out here again!" Darry shouted up to him loudly , the frustration evident in his voice. "But Darry!" Ponyboy shouted back just as loud. "Get to bed Ponyboy!" Darry shouted back. "But!" Pony shouted his hand on his doorknob. "Bed! Ponyboy!" Both brothers shouted loudly. Ponyboy huffed shutting his door again and flopped back on his bed.

He lied above the covers glaring up at his ceiling. "Mmm not Tired!" He complained yawning. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned again louder this time. He grumbled lowly about not being tired and wound up nodded off to sleep.

He began softly snoring leaving his brother at peace for the night. "I'm gonna go check in on Ponyboy." Darry says after an hour of watching tv. He got up slowly sneaking his way down the hall and then opened his little brother's doorway. He smiled softly seeing Ponyboy fast asleep on his bed. "Told you you needed your sleep." Darry said carefully tucking Ponyboy in. "Goodnight Kiddo. Sweet dreams." Darry said kissing the top of Ponyboy's head. Pony Murmured softly opening his eyes some. "Darry…." He said tiredly looking at his brother rubbing at his eyes some.

"Yeah little buddy it's me. Didn't mean to wake ya. Get some more sleep yeah." Darry said his tone soft. "Mmm not Tired…." Ponyboy complained his eyes drifting shut. Darry chuckled softly hearing a soft snoring coming from him within moments. "Not Tired Huh?" He asked humorously sneaking back out to the living room where his other brother was passed out on the couch. "Come on Pepsi cola get to bed." Darry said shaking Him awake. "Huh wha…." Soda said sitting up. "Get to bed." Darry said flicking the tv off.

Soda nodded some lazily making his way down the hall and to his own bed. Darry too made his way to his room and seemed more than eager to finally be able to lie down on his soft sheets. A nice peaceful calm came over the Curtis home as all three brothers slept the rest of the night away.


End file.
